Bella and the Game
by Sushizilla
Summary: Bella and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, not a great mix. Set after Breaking Dawn. T for crazy Bella.


**This is a one-shot and I shall not continue. This takes place when Edward, Emmet, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie are out hunting, and Nessie is spending the day with Jake at Lu Push.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own twilight, in an alternate universe where I am also Hannah Montana and hate My Chemical Romance. PS: I don't own Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.**

"Bella, please play with me?" I asked, for the seventeenth time. I was so bored, I could tell Bella was bored too.

"No Jasper!" she yelled, I don't know why she doesn't want to play, it's so much fun.

"C'mon Bella, I know you're bored." I said. She was on the couch next to me reading Wuthering Heights for- I don't know how many times.

"Fine," she huffed, and came to sit next to me. I handed her a controller and started the game.

**________ five minutes later______________**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bella screamed again.

"What now Bella?" I asked slightly annoyed but mostly amused, she was hilarious.

"He shot me!" she practically yelled.

"That's what he's supposed to do," I said, I heard her mutter 'oh'.

"Hey what are the controls, again?"

I explained to her the controls, again. And she seemed to be getting better.

**______________ 7 hours later_____________**

Bella is really scaring me now. I left to go outside three hours ago because her emotions were driving me crazy- a mix of anger and pleasure, like a maniac. All I hear is loud gunshots and this evil chuckle every once in a while.

I tried to turn the game off for a brake, and she growled at me, I mean _growled _at me. So I went back outside, waiting for Edward to get back.

**___________16 hours later________________**

I am so glad Reneesme is staying with Jacob because she would be scared as hell.

"And why is that," Edward asked, oh thank god, everyone's back!

I pointed my finger toward the house. _Be careful_ I thought. Edward looked at me like I was crazy, oh he had no idea.

Epov

I walked cautiously into the house.

"DIE DIE DIEEEEEEE!" I heard someone yell from the living-room. I ran in to see Bella, face right in front of the T.V screen, what looked like broken controllers all over the floor, and a huge creepy smile on Bella's face. To say I was scared was an understatement, but what really bothered me was that I was scared of my wife.

"Bella, maybe it's time for a break," I said walking toward her, and putting my hand on her shoulder. She hissed at me, my wife hissed at me. I ran back outside to see Jasper speaking to the family, probably telling them what happened.

"Jasper, what did you do to my wife?!" I yelled.

"I just wanted her to play with me! We played for a while and she went crazy!" he said fear in his eyes. Someone actually scared Jasper, Bella actually scared Jasper. Jasper a vampire who fought against newborns, was scared of my wife.

"I think I can fix this," Emmett said, "Jazz I need your help."

"Ok," he muttered quietly.

Emmett led Jasper into the house, I followed behind them. Emmett walked into the living room.

"DIE DIE!!!!! COME ON GHOST KICK HIS ASS!!!!!!!," **(for you non-gamers Ghost is a character, my favorite) **she yelled.

I was waiting for Emmett to grab her, but instead he grabbed a spare controller and sat next to Bella.

"What are you doing!" I hissed. He looked at us and winked, then turned back to Bella.

"Hey Bell's how about a little one on one, huh?" he asked,he's supposed to help, not play with her! It wasn't much time until both pairs of eyes were glued onto the screen. It was battle to the death- virtually of course.

**__________ 3 hours later________________**

"Beat that!" Emmett yelled standing up. He looked at Jasper and back to the screen, Jasper ran over and turned it off. I could hear the growl in Bella's chest, Emmett wrapped his arms around her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Jasper get some ketchup, stat!" Emmett yelled. Ketchup? Why in hell would they need ketchup? Just then Jasper came in with a bottle of ketchup, ran up to Bella, and squirted it on her.

"What the hell?" I asked in shock.

"Wait for it," Em said patiently. Suddenly Bella shook her head in a daze.

"What happened?" she asked.

Emmett chuckled, "you don't want to know," he said finally.

**I know it's not that great, re-write it if you want I don't care I just wanted to put it out there. Thanks for reading!**

**~ALEX THE GREAT (yes all caps)**


End file.
